The Trickster and His Witch
by RachelBarbaraBerry
Summary: Never had I thought about settling down, but then she came along... Miss Hermione Granger
1. Asking for Trouble

{Fred's POV}

I'd never thought much about settling down; I almost had the shop, I had George. I was sure to be Witch Weekly's Bachelor of the Year one day; and yet, here I was contemplating the feelings I may or may not have for a certain brown-eyed witch. She's two years younger than me and my kid brother is one of her best friends. Is it weird? Everyone knows Ickle Ronnie has a crush on her- 4 years with the brightest witch of her age can do that to a man.

She doesn't know I like her, as more than a friend, in fact, she probably doesn't know I like her, period. Sure she spends holidays with us, and sleeps in my sisters' room. She only comes because of Harry and Ron though. I'm not sure why, but she has a sort of hold on me, not that she knows. For a smart witch, she really isn't observant. I want her to go to the Yule Ball with me. Here goes nothing -

"Oi, Hermione!" I yelled out to her, the library was close to empty anyway.

Madam Pince's eyes narrowed at me through the shelves

"Sheesh, Fred. Could you be any louder?" she replied with a scowl, returning books to the shelves

"Probably," I shrugged "but I was wondering if you're going with anyone to the ball."

"Did Ronald put you up to this?" she accused, I was taken aback "He has no right to speculate who I may or may not be going to the ball with!" She nearly yelled then turned and started walking away

"No Ron did not put me up to this, I actually wanted to take you myself," I muttered under my breath

She was walking back towards me, did she hear?

"For the record, someone has asked me, and I said yes." She hissed, I guess she didn't hear me

Godric, I pissed her off a little bit. I frowned despite my efforts, whom was she going with?


	2. Getting What he Wants

Gred!" George bounded up to me

"Yes, Forge?" I sighed, I had been expecting it but hoped I could just go stag

"Wanna go with Angelina to the ball?" Bingo

"Lemme guess, Lee's taking Katie, you're taking Alicia and we shouldn't leave Angelina out?" I summed up

"Exactly my less attractive twin" He grinned in a guilty way, knowing that I didn't want to

"I'll go on one condition," I began

"Continue dear one," George spoke in a wise voice

"Don't snog Alicia, if you do Angelina will expect me to snog her, I don't really want to." I explained with a grimace

"Fine, I won't" George promised, "We have a deal?" He looked hopeful

"That we do." I agreed, and then I walked away.

Hermione was going with someone; I didn't have a chance.

So there we were, my twin and I, minding our own business in the common room. I heard someone coming down the girls stairs, I turned just in time too; Hermione looked amazing, my heart contracted. She had forgotten to jump the trick stair and was about to land in a mess on the floor. I ran over and slid in front of her so she would land on me. She did, elbow to rib and knee to groin. It hurt like a kick from a hippogriff but I shook it off. I knew she would probably be more shocked than me.

"Hey, 'Mione." I said with a grin, lifting my head to look at her

She lifted her head and realised whom she had landed on

"Oh, uh, hi Fred." She was flustered "I'm sorry, it was that stupid trick stair."

"I kind of figured," She was still lying on me, in all honesty she could probably feel my heart racing

"Now Hermione is this really any way to behave?" I said with a serious tone

She looked confused

"Would your date tonight be happy with you falling for me?" She shot me a grimace then stood up and smiled

"Do I look alright Fred?" she said, I could hear ever single one of her insecurities in her tone

"You look great, Hermione. Go knock 'em dead."

I stood up, she gave me a hug, I probably held on longer than I should have. When I let her go she was blushing. She opened the portrait hole

"Hey, Granger!" I shouted

"Yes Fred?" She turned and looked at me, she looked curious

"Save me a dance." I said with a grin

"Of course, Fred" She flashed that smile, the smile I loved, the one where I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I knew it was about me, and that made me smile.

She went through a portrait hole. Whoever this guy was, he probably didn't know how lucky he was.


	3. Can I have this Dance?

George had gone to get us all some butterbeer. Angelina and Alicia were sitting with me at one of the many tables. I hadn't danced yet. The champions were meant to go on first. Harry was late so they still hadn't come out. I couldn't see Hermione anywhere. My heart contracted at the thought that she wasn't actually here. That she didn't have a date she just said it to get Ron off her back. Yeah, that's what happened. She wasn't off making out with her date, she wasn't crying in the bathroom because her date was horrible. She just wasn't here.

My hope vanished when the second champion came out. It was Krum, Viktor Krum, The Bulgarian Seeker a student at Durmstrang, the school notorious for producing dark wizards. Rumour has it they taught unforgivable curses. Beside him was a witch, a Hogwarts witch. Dressed in a periwinkle dress, it flowed out while still extenuating the fact that she had curves. Her hair was sleek and tied into a bun with a few loose curls to frame her beautiful face. At that moment I almost screamed. I knew that would draw attention so I just whimpered under my breath. It was Hermione. She was attending the ball with Viktor Krum, an international Quidditch champion one of four champions in The Triwizard Tournament. This night couldn't get any worse.

Angelina didn't see my face; I rearranged it to look like I hadn't noticed. I could hear Alicia saying to my date how amazing Hermione looked. I couldn't agree more. She was gliding around the dance floor while he was stomping across it. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Angelina turned and looked at me. Luckily I snapped out of it before she noticed.

"Hey, do you wanna dance?" she said expectantly

"With you? Why, of course m'lady!" I turned on the charm, knowing I had been a lousy date. She smiled and I took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

We waltzed and I held her close, I did so because I didn't want it to seem like I was using her. In truth I didn't think that I was, but I didn't like her in the way I think she liked me. She had her head on my chest; I looked up to see Krum was whispering in Hermione's ear. She smiled, but didn't blush. Interesting. I saw Angelina look up out of the bottom of my eye. She was about to kiss me I purposefully stepped away; I pretended that I hadn't noticed

"Hey, I promised I'd save Hermione a dance. But I'll be back." It was an empty gesture, but I knew it had worked when she smile. I kissed her swiftly on the cheek and walked to Hermione.

"Hermy-own-ninny" Krum drawled as I stepped up behind him

He was about to snog her. I'm the type of guy who can tell these sorts of thing. I tapped him on the shoulder. And he turned around with a vaguely annoyed look on his face.

"Who are you?" He said with a look of pure contempt on his face

"I, good sir, am Her-My-On-Ee's next dance partner" I said, exaggerating the correct pronunciation of her name.

She stepped out from behind Krum and smiled thankfully at me.

"Now if you'd excuse us." I said, taking Hermione's' hand in mine and towing her to the center of the dance floor.

"Thank you," she said when I pulled her into my chest.

It felt nice then I expected it to, with her in my arms. She was warm and soft.

"For what?" I asked, though I felt like I knew the answer

"For saving me from Viktor. He was about to kiss me." She spoke into my chest, it was muffled but I could understand.

I rested my chin on the crown of her head. I chuckled.

"You may not know this Hermione; but I'll always be there to save you. From anything and anyone at anytime." I said in my serious tone.

She looked up and I looked down into her eyes. They were the prettiest brown that I had ever seen. The feeling that rose within me as I looked into he eyes was one of extreme power. I felt the need to kiss her. I couldn't though; it would hurt too many people.

"Fred, I never knew you cared." she whispered, it was almost less than a breath

I leaned down and whispered in her ear "Of course I care."

She returned her head to my chest, and when the music stopped, Krum returned and asked Hermione to dance. She brushed him off, saying she needed to study then went over to talk to Harry. I went back to Angelina and said that I was going to go back to the common room now, and to enjoy the rest of her night. She said that she had a nice time. I knew she didn't mean it. I turned and headed for the common room.

I found her on the stairs. She had her head on her knees and she was trembling. I hastened to get to her.


	4. You're not alone

{Hermione's POV}

Ron is a loser he doesn't deserve me. He doesn't deserve anyone he is a pig-headed fool! I wouldn't have come to the ball with him even if he had asked. Then the annoying logical voice in my head came along.

"_Then why are you crying over him?" _Granger demanded

"Because I thought he wanted to be with me" Hermione replied

"_Then why aren't you with him?" _Fine, Granger, go there.

"Because he never asked me, and because despite all that we've been through together he still treats me like everyone else. He keeps me distant. Harry is the only one who could ever get anything out of Ron and they only just started talking again. " Hermione replied

"_You know that Viktor could look after you" _Granger tried to persuade Hermione

"Yes" Hermione agreed

"_Then why not be with him?" _Granger said logically

Because I don't like him

"_So you like Ron?" Granger pressed_

"No, yes. I don't know" Hermione said confused

Meanwhile I could not stop myself crying. Then a strong warm arm was draped over my shoulder. I figured it was Viktor so I tensed up. Then someone said

"'Mione, who did it?"

I knew that voice. It was Fred. Fred of all people was comforting me.

"Fred?" I stuttered

"Yeah, I was heading to the common room. Wanna come with me talk about it?" He said.

His voice was one of complete understanding.

"Sure," I replied. Though I was utterly unsure.

He helped me up and put his arm around me while we walked. The corridors were empty because everyone was at the ball. We got to the portrait hole and climbed through. He closed it behind us and walked me over the fire. He sat with his arm around me while I told him the whole story.

{Fred's POV}

Here she was. The girl I liked. Confiding in me. She was beautiful. She was all I could ever want.

And she was going on about how my pig of a brother had broken her heart.

"He doesn't even get it," She was saying

"It took him four years to figure out that I am a girl," she continued "Last year he was mad at me because Crookie killed Scabbers, when it turned out that-" She cut off and frowned, I was under the impression that Crookshanks had killed Scabbers

"And this year he treated me like an owl delivering messages to Harry." She finished quietly, I wonder what she was about to give away

"Hey," I said, "You don't need to tell me. I know that my brother is a miserable prat." I adjusted myself so that my arm was over her shoulder completely and she leaned into me.

"Ha!" she exclaimed, "I'm so glad I don't need to explain that fact to you." She smiled her wonderful smile. It was slightly mischievous too.

"I guess I'll just have to get over him and move on," she sighed.

The thought brought a new shining beacon of hope to my mind. I could swear she could feel my heart now but I ignored it.

"And I guess I'll have to prank him into next year for being such a clueless prick." I finished with.

She mumbled something I couldn't understand. I guess the night had really taken it out of her. She had fallen asleep. I decided not to move her. I didn't want to wake her up. So I just rested my cheek on her head and went to sleep.

"_Fred, come over here!" Hermione shouted at me. _

_I ran to her and tackled her into the warm sand. She caressed my face and kissed me._

"_Now, Mrs. Weasley, are you already wearing the pants of the family?"_

_She giggled "Well, Mr. Weasley, I get to wear the pants because I have all the power!" she ran from me._

"_Ha!" I ran after her, "And where did this power come from m'dear?"_

"_Well, mostly from the fact that if I'm not the boss, you get none of this." She smiled in a way that sent me burning with desire and gestured to her body _

"_But, if I were the boss, wouldn't I get it anyway?" I rebutted_

"_Only if I was willing," she said whimsically_

_I caught her and spun her to the ground, leaned down and hovered my face over hers._

"_And are you willing now?" I said with a tone to my voice I only ever have when I'm with her_

"_Hmmm," her voice trailed of as she kissed me passionately and we sank into a moment of bliss._

"Fred," someone was shaking me, I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to live in my dream world forever.

"Hermione…" I mumbled, not willing to wake up yet

"Yeah, Fred, it's me. Now wake up, we're late." Hermione said I could hear annoyance in her voice.

"Alright, alright I'm up." I sat up, rubbing my eyes "What exactly are we late for?"

"Breakfast." She said very seriously

"Right, right. I just need to get changed" I looked down at my dress robes "Wait for me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I will." She replied.


	5. Let me take you away

"Forge, have you seen 'Mione?" I asked my twin. I was a tad panicked I hadn't seen since she went to the library with Harry and Ron. Neville said that she and Ron had been told to go to McGonagall.

"Nah, not today. Are you all right Gred? You look a bit pale." He said, I could hear his concern but I was worried about Hermione.

"Uh, yeah, good as can be. Tell me if you see Hermione." I walked away. She wasn't anywhere. I could see McGonagall, Hermione wasn't with her.

The Champions were already under the water looking for something they would sorely miss. To be honest I'm not even sure what they mean by that. They probably took Harry's Firebolt, Diggory's hair gel, Krum's how to read for dummies and Fleur's makeup kit.

Then it hit me. No one could miss objects enough to use them as the things they would take. No, they had take people. Harry was meant to save Hermione. But Ron went to McGonagall too. How was Harry meant to save both of them? Then I realised. Hermione wasn't Harry's she was Krum's. There was a burning in the pit of my stomach to kill Krum. He had no right to feel that way about Hermione. My Hermione.

I ran to the dock. Fleur had just emerged. She hadn't got her person. It was probably her talkative little sister Gabrielle. Where was Hermione? Had Krum got to her? What if he didn't? They wouldn't leave her down there would they? Diggory came up; he was towing the Cho girl that Harry fancied. Then he was there; he was half-shark for Godric's sake. How was I meant to measure up to that? She looked drowned. She was pale and shivering. She hadn't noticed me yet and was talking to Krum. Harry had got to Ron and saved Gabrielle too- the heroic guy. Hermione left Krum and spoke to Harry. She looked up from Harry then saw me and grinned.

{Hermione's POV}

He was leaning against one of the post. He probably couldn't tell that I was blushing. I probably wasn't - I was freezing. He came over and hugged me. He was so warm, like my own personal portable fire, except he wasn't mine. I need to remember that…

"Hey, 'Mione." He looked down at me and smiled

"Hi, Fred. Did you know that you're really warm?" I asked him

"I haven't been called warm yet, should I take it as a compliment?"

"Yes, definitely." I said with a smile

"Fancy a Butterbeer?" he said to me with a gleam in his eye that I hadn't seen before

"Sure, " then it was announced that Harry was coming in second place and we all cheered.

"Come with me." Fred said mysteriously pulling me so that I was in front of him and his arms wrapped around my waist. He kept me warm and led me to a secret passage across from the secret entrance to the kitchen.

"Wait for me here, and make yourself comfortable." He said, and left me, probably to go get some food.

There was a small anti-chamber off of the passage. It was warm. There was a radio and several cushions on the ground. There was a small table on which were stacks of parchment pertaining to the purchasing of a property in Diagon Alley. I didn't know that they had moved so far forward in their dream of having a joke shop.

"_Excaresco_." The charm dried my clothes and hair and I sat down on the small sofa in the corner. Fred returned with some bottles of Butterbeer and pumpkin pasties.

{Fred's POV)

"So what if I'm in my 6th year and she's in her 4th she is something perfect." I thought to myself as I walked Hermione to George and my secret hideout.

I didn't want anyone to interrupt us. She was still shivering and she was holding my arms into her, like she didn't want me to let go. I took her to the entrance then went to the kitchen to see what they had for me.

"Master Fred!" the cry came from many directions when I entered the kitchen. The loudest by far was Dobby's.

"Master Fred's brother alright? Dobby tried to help Harry Potter!" Dobby was frantic, his eyes almost in tears.

"Uh, yeah Dobby, Ron's fine. Harry got to him. I need some help though Dobby." I said to the little elf

"Anything, sir!" three other house elves shouted

"Um, I'm trying to impress a girl, but not obviously impress her. She was one of the champions object to save. She's cold and probably hungry," I said.

They set to work.

Hermione looked up when I walked in.

"Hey," I said trying not to be too formal "You like?" I gestured around the room

"Yeah, I think it's great. Like your own personal Room of Requirement." She smiled

"Never been to the place myself, except when George and I were being chased by Filch. It was just a broom closet then." I said.

"I see you got yourself dry," I continued trying to leave as little time as possible for awkward silences.

"Yeah, just a drying charm." She replied in way that made me feel like I was holding her up.

I brought her over a bottle of Butterbeer and a few pasties and sat beside her.

"So what did you have to do?" I asked her, I swear if they made her do anything dangerous I was going to kill someone.

"Nothing, Ron and I just went to McGonagall's office. She told us that we were needed in The Triwizard Tournament, told us we were safe and put us in an enchanted sleep - then Viktor was holding me above the water."

I tensed up. He had held her. He has no right to hold her.

"Fred?" she seemed concerned

"Oh, yeah?" I said

"Just making sure you're still with me," she finished with a sigh

"What do you mean?" I asked her, curiosity was getting the best of me

"I thought I was boring you." She said a little bit childishly, it was so cute

"You could never bore me," I said with a tone of indefiniteness

"I'm sure I will one day," she lay her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her moving her head to my chest.

"I'd like to see you try." I said with a chuckle

"Hey, 'Mione?" I said questionably

"Mmm, Fred?" she replied, she was obviously comfortable

"I'm glad you came with me, I thought you were going to go off with Krum," I said, I knew I sounded jealous but I didn't really care.

"No, I wasn't going to. I don't like him enough to go off with him." She replied with a tone of assurance

It shocked me. Was she telling me that she liked me more than Krum? I think so. But just to make sure.

"But you like me enough to come off with me?" I said sounding confused.

"Of course, Fred. You're like my best friend, but a different type than Harry and Ron. They're like brothers I can't really describe it," she sighed.

"I was really worried when I couldn't find you this morning, 'Mione." I said I knew my voice had cracked, but it was her - she needed to know.

"I'm sorry." She said ending that conversation

"You know, Hermione, I think you're my best friend, besides George of course." I said, and then continued "But I most definitely do not see you as a sister." She looked up and smiled.

"I'm glad." She finished with.

We talked for a while. I wasn't keeping track. We talked about her, and then about me then we talked about Harry's unrequited love for Cho. We talked about how much I missed Quidditch and how much she loves to read. She was leaning on me and smelt of vanilla. I love how she smells. I loved having her wrapped in my arms. I loved being able to have her safe.

I was leaning in to kiss her when George came in looking for me. Finding us too. Hermione straightened up, blushing and moved in a way that forced my arm off from behind her.

"Hey guys, doing anything R rated in here?" George said with a smirk.

Dammit, now he knew I liked her, a lot. We had made a vow when we found this place in our 3rd year to only ever bring the person we were going to marry in here. Bullocks.

Hermione blushed deeper "George, do you have the time?"

"Yeah, it's almost 11." George replied "Fred, I need you to come with me regarding sensitive information."

"And I need to go get ready for seeing Pa-" she paused, looking surprised with herself, re-aligned her face then continued "Padma. Yeah, I'm seeing Padma in Hogsmeade when we go. And I need to take some stuff. I'm going to find that stuff." She seemed flustered. She rushed out.

"Geez, Forge," I said, "You sure have your timing perfect don't you?!"

"Wow, Gred. I didn't think that you'd meet the woman you were going to marry so young."

I hastened to make up an excuse

"She was cold, I brought her back here to get her away from that pig Krum." I replied with a grimace

"Right, right. " he sounded finished, then he said "You like her!"

"You're wrong." I replied

"I'm never wrong about you, my brother," he said "You like her!"

"I do not!" I knew I sounded whiney, but oh well

"Do you remember the night of the Yule Ball?"

"Dammit," I thought to myself

"Yeah, what about it?" I replied indifferently

"I came back with Angelina and Alicia. They went straight to bed but I went to sit by the fire and work on stuff for WWW." he said with a tone of speculation

"Yeah, and?" I said, already knowing what he would say

"Guess who was on the sofa?" he said triumphantly

"Who?" I replied, I know that George enjoys being theatrical

"You and dear little Hermione. You had your arm around her and she was right in your lap." He continued

"Oh, right. That." I said I knew that my twin would get it out of me, but who cares

"You like her." He said with the grin

"Yes. A lot." I gave in

"Does she know?" he asked

"I think so, she told me I'm like her best friend, but not in a brotherly way." I said. I sounded stupid.

"That's a good thing. At least you're not stuck in the brotherly-best-friend zone." He finished "Like Ron!"

I tensed up, I knew he was joking, but still; the thought of Ron being with Hermione and not me made me furious

"What did you need me for anyway?" I remembered why he had barged in on us

"Oh mum sent a letter, she said "Hi,"" George was smiling sheepishly and slowly backing away.

"You. Big. Prat." I chased him into the corridor and hit him a couple of times before McGonagall came and said it was lights out.

"Hey! It's not like I watched you leave with her and waited until just the right moment of eerie silence to annoy you" He laughed as we walked up the Boys dormitory.


	6. You're my bestfriend, Harry Potter

{Hermione's POV}

"Godric's Ghost, I like Fred! A lot." I thought frantically to myself.

"I like him so much I nearly let slip about Padfoot. Gah, Why can't I just be a nun; free from the pulls of love and lust." I wished.

That time with Fred in his secret room was amazing. He was like the teddy bear I had when I was young. He would protect me, and listen to me without judging me. He told me about how he was but was never conceited about his achievements. The only time he remotely sounded conceited is when he wants to.

I walked back to the common room where there was a celebration of Harry's near victory in full swing. Harry came over and asked where I had been. I said with Fred, a look crossed his face but it was gone before I could identify it. Of course, Harry could read me like a book. It came with knowing someone for 4 years with hardly any time not seeing her. He gave me a questioning look and said

"Fred Weasley?"

"Yes, there aren't any other Fred's I know."

"Are you going to tell me what you did?"

"Later."

Long after everyone else had gone to bed, including Ron and Fred, Harry and I sat on the comfy chairs by the fire talking

"You went to their secret hideout?" Harry was marveling at it

"I didn't know it was secret." I told him

"Well, for one, it's not on the Marauder's map" he pointed out "And, the entire time you were there, which was a good few hours I must say, no one came in until George" He continued

"Yes, I guess it is secret then." I conceded

"Do you like him?" Harry said quietly

"What?" I pretended not to have heard him

"Do. You. Like. Him?" He repeated "In more that a friendly way," He clarified

"I'm not sure." I confided in Harry

"O.K, then answer this. Would you hug Fred?"

"Yes, I already do." I replied instantly, better to stick to the truth

"Would you let him have his arm around you?"

"Uh, yes." I thought back to the secret room

"Do you think he would protect you?"

"He said he would, and I believe him." I answered

"When did he say that?" Harry seemed confused

"When we were dancing at the Yule Ball, he saved me from Viktor kissing me." I explained

"Oh, right, of course. Would you hold his hand?" the inquisition continued

"Yes,"

"Would you talk to him 'til late at night?"

"I did, the night of the Yule Ball. I fell asleep on him while talking." Probably too much information

"Would you kiss him?" I knew that that was the final question

What ever I answered would determine whether or not I like Fred- in Harry's eyes at least. I already knew that I did. I just didn't want to outright admit it to Harry.

"I think I would." I told him what he already knew was coming

"There you have it, you like Fred," he said with a tone of victory

"And you like Cho," I put in

"And Ron is hopelessly in love with Fleur Delacour" we finished together

I smiled at how much Harry and I reminded me of the twins.

"Harry, you're the best best friend I could ever ask for!" I leaned over and hugged him.


	7. A Meeting that Told it All

{Hermione POV}

Time to go see Sirius. Harry, Ron and I had collected the food and were heading off. Harry and Ron had longer legs so they walked faster I knew when we were going so I let them go ahead and lost myself in my brain.

"Hey, 'Mione" came a familiar voice from behind me

"Fred! Hi." I smiled at him, how could he always make me smile?

"When are you meeting up with Padma?" he asked

"Crap, I forgot about that." I thought, mentally cursing myself

"Oh, we decided not to meet up," I decided removing Padma from the situation was probably the best idea

"Cool, so, um, wanna get a Butterbeer with me?" he asked, he seemed nervous, I'm not sure why

"I can't sorry, I'm supposed to be with Harry and Ron right now." I said apologetically

"No, it's fine, really. Go have fun!" he said with an interesting smile, there was some sadness in it

"Alright," I stood on my tiptoes and hugged him I held on for a long time and when he let me go I was blushing.

{Fred's POV}

I let her go and her cheeks were the faintest pink. She ran off and I felt the need to follow her. She was walking right to the edge of the village.

I couldn't see far enough to see Ron and Harry until I hid behind a crate in front of a bar. A big black dog had come and Harry was speaking to it. All three of them followed the dog and went into a cave. I followed them and peered into the cave.

Hermione was in the corner patting a hippogriff; wait, not a hippogriff, the hippogriff that she had been torn up about being executed last year; Hagrid's hippogriff Buckbeak. The dog was gone, and in it's place stood a shabby man. Couldn't be more than 26 or 27 years old. He was eating food that Harry brought and he looked familiar. I knew the face. It was Sirius Black. You can't forget the face of someone whose wanted poster was everywhere for a year. They were talking to this murderer like he was their friend. Like he wasn't a murderer. This was too strange. Buckbeak looked up and saw me. I couldn't tell what he was going to do. He bowed. But before everyone turned and saw whom he was bowing at I was running to Zonko's where I expected George would be and where things were probably normal.

I didn't tell George. I wanted to ask her first. To ask her why she was meeting a mass murderer and why that same mass murderer was in possession of a stolen hippogriff. I needed to know why she and my brother were putting themselves in danger to take food to someone who pretty much killed their best friend's parents.

{Hermione's POV}

Walking back after seeing Sirius was really quiet. He was living off rats! We really needed to make an effort to see him more. Over dinner, we discussed everything that Snuffles had said, in code; I noticed Fred looking down the table at me. He looked hurt. No he looked like I had hurt him. Oh no, I really like Fred. Please don't let him be mad at me.


	8. Tell me everything

{Fred's POV}

I waited until after dinner. Harry and Ron had gone up to bed, along with everyone else. Hermione was in the corner pretending that she was reading. She is a lousy actress, honestly. George and I were playing exploding snap but I gave him the look then looked at her he nodded and said very obviously-

"I'm very tired now, Fred. I am going to bed. You may play by yourself." And he winked at me then walked upstairs.

Hermione waited till he was out of earshot before coming over to me

"Hey, Fred." She said quietly. I swear she can read my mind. She seemed guilty.

"Hi," I stood up "Come to the sofa with me?" I asked her with an even quieter volume

"OK,"

I took her hand; she looked at it, and then squeezed mine. We went to the sofa, she sat then I sat

"I'm not sure what I did to make you mad at me but I'm sorry," she said to me with tears forming in her chocolate eyes

What, she thought I was mad at her?

"I'm not mad at you. 'Mione, I could never be mad at you." I assured her "I do have something to ask you though,"

She shifted herself so that she was beside me, rather than facing me.

"What is it, Fred?" she asked quietly

I asked her in the most serious voice I had

"Why were you meeting Sirius Black in Hogsmeade?"

The look that crossed her face was unbearable; she looked like she was going to cry, she was trembling. I let go of her hand and draped my arm over her shoulder. She leaned into me it felt good

"You can tell me if he's blackmailing you. I'll go to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. And he stole the hippogriff? How long have you known?" she had stopped trembling.

"You think that Sirius forced us to go?" she said turning her head to me, I my hand dropped to the middle of her back

Amusement and little bit of humour was dancing in her eyes

"Well, why else would you three meet him?" I dropped my voice "I don't know if you know but Sirius Black is the guy who sold out Harry's parents!" She giggled in response

I couldn't believe it she was giggling! I just told her that the man that they fed today had basically killed her best friend's parents!

"Hermione! Why are you laughing?!" I whispered incredulously

She looked up, she looked so happy. Why was she happy?

"Fred, you're wrong. On more counts than one" she began

{Hermione's POV}

There I was, about to cry that Fred thought I was consorting with a mass murderer. Then I realised he was worried about me. Not angry with me. He thought I was in danger and that's why he looked so hurt. He thought that I didn't trust his enough to tell him that someone was threatening me. Gosh, he was a little bit over protective sometimes. I looked up into his deep blue eyes and said

"Fred, you're wrong on more counts than one."

"Then why were you meeting him?" he demanded quietly

"I shouldn't tell you, Fred. It could get you in so much trouble. Especially if you're family finds out you knew before them,"

"Just tell me, Hermione. I need to know that you're OK." His eyes burned with the truth of his words.

"OK, but you can't tell anybody. Not even George. I need you to swear." I said seriously

"I swear." He replied quickly

"I need you to swear on my life." I said just as fast "I know how much you tell George and I need to know that you're the only one that will know"

"But, Hermione…" I trailed off

"Please, Fred, just swear. I want to tell you as much as you want me to tell you, if not more," I pleaded

"Alright, Hermione. I swear, on your life, that I will not tell anyone, including George anything that you are about to tell me." he finished; he grimaced at what he had just done.

"Thank you." I said

"Now will you tell me?"

"Yes," I lifted my legs and put the over his lap. He took his other arm and put it over them and I started from my 3rd year.

{Fred's POV}

I absolutely adored having Hermione this close to me. It made me feel like she wanted me as much as I want her even though I'm not really sure anymore. Nothing she told made any sense. Time-turners to get to classes, Firebolt, werewolf, Snape animagus, Scabbers being a man, the man that sold out Harry's parents, saving the hippogriff, helping Black escape, talking to him in the fire. This girl was far from the goody-two-shoes everyone thought she was.

"So he wrote to Harry and asked us to bring him some food, that's why we met with him in Hogsmeade." She finished the story.

We had been talking for 3 hours. It was almost 1 o'clock.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were doing something wrong-" then she cut me off

"I thought you of all people would encourage me to do something wrong!" she giggled

"Not something this wrong! I thought you were putting yourself in danger! I thought he was a killer!"

I was really anxious now, even though I knew Black wasn't dangerous, what else hadn't she told me?

"Fred," she placed her and on my chest, where I knew she could feel my heart racing "I'm fine. Sirius isn't dangerous. Crookshanks is more dangerous" she assured me

"Hermione, I'm not sure if you know how much you truly mean to me," I began she looked at me with earnest eyes

"If anything ever happened to you, I'm not sure what I would do."

"Fred, nothing is going to happen to me," She said, obviously trying to calm me down

"'Mione, in your 1st year when you were eleven you were attacked by a troll, almost met Voldemort in the forest, strangled by a plant, almost decapitated by a huge chess set and close to being poisoned in a stupid test." I listed her first year of problems

"I didn't realise you knew so much," she looked at the fire

"In your 2nd year you were turned into a cat and then petrified of all things!" I continued

She was still looking away

"Last year, you were forced to run from a werewolf, a flaming werewolf. Then you were attacked by dementors dementors – soul sucking creatures, they could have taken you from me forever!" I knew she was still listening

"And this year," I turn her head, and pressed my forehead to hers "You could have been murdered by Death Eaters, you attended the ball with a international Quidditch champion and you were almost drowned."

She looked into my eyes and said

"All those things don't matter, I'm still here, and I'm still me. I still tell you off for your pranks, if you ever try the aging potion again I'll still laugh when it backfires and I'm still here for you, Fred." She finished with the words I really needed to hear.

"You know, Hermione," I kissed her quickly on the cheek, earning a blush from her "I think you've grown on me a tad." I smiled at her. She was blushing out of control

"Fred, I know that you've grown on me," she said swiftly

Did she just say what I think she said? That I've grown on her? Does that mean she likes me? Oh, Godric, please that means she likes me. Otherwise, this could ruin everything…

I pulled her closer. She turned her head to see what I was doing; I knew that she would. I leaned in, I didn't know how she would react but now I knew that she liked me, probably not as much as I liked her but she still liked me. When our lips met it was like a shot of Firewhiskey. It was like nothing else mattered, not Krum, not Ron nor Harry, not Sirius or even the impending war. Just Hermione and I mattered. Everything else was irrelevant. Her lips her soft, and she was warm. From what I heard, she didn't have much experience. But she was perfect.

She pulled back looked me in the eyes and then smiled. I knew that things were great between us. I didn't exactly know what was happening between us, but it was something, happy and good. Something we both needed.

"I should go to bed now, I need to be up early tomorrow," Hermione said to me

"But tomorrow's Sunday," I said, becoming a little bit suspicious again

"Harry, Ron and I are sending a letter. Its contents require us to do it early." She explained

"Do I want to know?" I asked her, only half joking

"Probably not," she replied in the same tone

"You could always skip it and hang out with me tonight and tomorrow", I said, I knew it was an empty hope, but I couldn't help it

"Maybe tomorrow night," she kissed me swiftly on the cheek then got up and skipped up the stairs.

"Did that really just happen?" I thought to myself

I tiptoed up the stairs knowing that if I woke George he would want every detail and I didn't want to have to lie about anything, so best to just ignore any questions he asked.


	9. You're allowed to love her

{Hermione's POV}

"So now I'm a class "A" tramp," I said sitting with Fred, Harry, Ginny and Ron. The first letter was bad and they just got worse until finally, the last one was fill with Undiluted Bubotuber Pus making my hands break out into boils. I ran from the great hall all the way to the hospital wing, I didn't know anyone was following me but there he was.

"Of course, my Fred." I loved thinking that to myself "My Fred"

"Hey, 'Mione" He smiled at me

"You really don't need to see this," I said as he put his arm around me "It's not my best look,"

"Any look of yours is the best if it's you, the best is a given." He said comforting me a little

He knows how much I like it when he's cheesey. It's something that can always make me smile

"Now what do we have here," Madam Pomfrey, she looked from Fred to me and then to Fred's arm around my shoulder and to my tears and then finally to my hand

"Uh, she got some Undiluted Bubotuber Pus on her hand," Fred answered for me

"Hate mail?" I tensed up, how did she know?

She seemed to read my mind

"I read the article, seeing you two, obviously it's all rubbish." She sent a smile my way. I sent one back

"Now, I won't be able to fix it, but I will be able to soak then bandage it quite quickly." She continued

"Can I stay with her?" My Fred asked

"Can he? He's my…" I trailed off because I didn't know what Fred was

"Boyfriend, I'm her boyfriend." He continued for me, I smiled; glad to know where we stood

"He can, but only because I know he will anyway." She said with a chuckle

"Ah, Poppy m'dear, you know me so well." Fred said to the nurse

I giggled. Madam Pomfrey had me a fixed as she could in 5 minutes but gave Fred and I permission to skip out first lesson considering that I had Herbology and Fred wasn't going to leave me alone. We went to his hideout off the secret passage and talked about everything. We talked about S.P.E.W and W.W.W and even the fact that I was now a tramp 2 timing the most famous boys of the generation.

"Well, Hermione, my beautiful girlfriend," my stomach flipped at his words "I heard that tramps are quite good at some things!"

And with that he kissed me with so much passion it knocked the air out of me. Then he sat me up and we just sat there, talked and kissed until I needed to go to Care of Magical Creatures. I felt horrible about leaving Fred alone when he had given up time for. But it was school, he understood.

{Fred's POV}

I watch my girlfriend get up to go to class; I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek then walked her out to the corridor. I had Charms and I would have gone, it's my favourite class but I wanted to be in my secret place just sit there and think about everything.

I have a girlfriend.

To be honest I had never had a girlfriend before. Despite being 16 and dashing I'd really only had flings. I had a fling with Katie, and Angelina. I figured that Hermione was going to be a fling until I realised I didn't want her to be. I wanted to be with her forever. It was stupid. I know. But it's true. Hermione is the person I want to be with forever.

I could die soon.

Though none of the adults will admit this, there is a war coming, and it will hit the world hard. I could die, George could die, and Hermione could die. That was a thought that brought a lump to my throat the size of a hippogriff. I could not let that happen.

We could lose the war.

I know that Dumbledore has all this faith in us but Voldemort is Dark, and like 68? Going by that diary being 50 year old and all. We could lose and then the world would crash and burn. Muggle Murder would be a sport and Bloodtraitors would be the tools.

George walked in. I had started thinking of Hermione again and there were tears now

"Gred, did she break you're heart?" He said it in a joking way but I knew he was serious

"No, Forge, definitely not. She's my girlfriend now!" I said, grinning

"You're what?!" he exclaimed

"You heard right, Hermione Granger is my girlfriend, not just a fling, my girlfriend." I said, completely sure of what I said

"So you love her?" George said

"What? I hadn't even thought about that," I wondered, do I? There is something about her…

"I think you might," George continued

"And why do you think that single brother o'mine?"

"Well, ever since the Yule Ball. I saw the way you watched her while you were dancing with Angelina," I didn't realise that anyone had saw

"And when I came back that night you we're talking in your sleep "Hermione, Hermione." You were going on for ages" my brother carried on

"And the day of the second task, you we hysterical trying to find her, you were running everywhere to get a glimpse of her." George ended

"So what if I love her," I asked pressingly

"There's nothing wrong with loving her. She's your girlfriend." And he grinned at me, then I realised that I had just said that I love her.

And I truly do.

At dinner, while Ron was moaning about being poor, yet again I noticed my lovely having trouble cutting her food. I cut it for her and she kissed me on the cheek. Harry didn't seem surprised. Knowing how well he could read her she had probably told him. She hadn't told Ron but I'm sure she will sometime. The hate mail kept arriving. Sometimes I would put it straight in the fire, other times I would put a few of our explosive pranks in the envelope and send it back. These people are getting what they deserve.


	10. Don't mess with the Weasley twin's girl

{Hermione's POV}

I stormed off. Honestly, those to boys are never going to learn. They just need to read "Hogwarts: A History" and we would save loads of time skipping over ridiculous, impossible ideas. I couldn't even get to the marble staircase before I was pulled behind a suit of are I reached for my wand then realized that my hands were restrained by two strong arms. I tried to turn and he whispered in my ear

"Shhh, love, don't scream and I won't no one gets hurt."

My heart flipped at the sound of his voice. I said to him

"I really don't have time, Fred, I have to go find out how that absolute cow is getting her information," I strained not to sound whiney

He let me go and put his arm over my shoulder knowing that my hand we still sore from that pus

"I'll come with you, it's no trouble. I just wanted to see your beautiful face."

We walked to the library, and I found a book called Enchanted Eavesdropping, it didn't have much, but having Fred drawing patterns on my leg under the table didn't exactly help me focus.

The Easter holidays came. Thankfully, The Weasley's stayed behind with Harry and I. I kept researching magical method of eavesdropping, but only when Fred wasn't around. He was such a distraction. At the end of the holiday when Mrs. Weasley's easter eggs arrive a stared sadly at mine and asked Ron if his mum read that god awful magazine Witch Weekly. He said she does and I moped a little after seeing my small easter egg, she must believe what Rita Skeeter is writing. I snuck up to Fred's dorm when I knew Ron wasn't looking and found Fred and George sitting on their respective beds.

George looked up, saw my face and laughed a bit at it.

"Who put your panties in a twist?" he shot at me

Fred threw a pillow at him

"What's wrong?" He asked as I sat between his legs and he put his arms around my waist

"Ha! Your mother thinks I'm a tramp!" his reaction was instant

He stood up, almost knocking me off the bed in the process, his face red and his eyes flaming

"Did she write that to you?!" Fred yelled at me

George looked a little bit embarrassed by Fred's behavior

"No, she sent me a small Easter egg after reading that article about me dating and cheating on Harry."

"This is because of a small easter egg?" he seemed to say that while chuckling, his face was slowly returning to normal

"Well, no it's what the small easter egg symbolises."

"The small easter egg symbolises something?" he continued

"Yes, that your mother thinks I am a tramp!" I slightly shouted

I could feel the tears coming. No one realised what it meant except me.

"It means that your mother doesn't like me, that she believes what their saying! That she'll be furious if or when we tell her that we're together."

I finished my rant, pulled my knees to my head and sat there until Fred and George came over and both comforted me. George had his arm around my shoulder and Fred kissed me on the cheek

"You know, Hermione" The said together

"What?" I asked

"It doesn't really matter-" Fred said

"Who does," George continued

"Or doesn't like you," Fred put in

"'Cause you'll always be our," George carried on

"Favourite girl," they finished together

"I love you guys!" She cried and threw her arms around them

"You're not to bad yourself, Granger." They said together. And I felt much better.


	11. Convincing her you love her

{Fred's POV}

It was summer, almost the holidays now and when Harry left one night to find out about he third task I got George to distract Ron while Hermione and I snuck out. I took her to The Room of Requirement; I asked for a romantic room that no one could bother us. I asked for there to be flowers and romantic music and for when we walk in, for our clothes to turn to formal clothing fit for the occasion.

As I ushered her through the door she looked around fascinated. There were rose petals on the floor and pink, red and white cushions in the corner. And a harp somewhere was playing music. I must say I out did myself

"You look divine, 'Mione,"

Her dress was a deep red bringing out the brownness of her eyes and the tan of her skin. I wasn't until I spoke that she noticed that she had changed clothes. She looked at me and saw that I had changed and said

"You look very handsome, Fred." She smiled at me and kept looking around

"Where are we anyway?" She asked

"The Room of Requirement," I answered

"This is far bigger than a broom closet," she commented

I pulled out her chair and gestured for her to sit

At that moment two owls flew in with our food

"Butterbeer and pumpkin pasties?" she questioned

"I didn't want to make the house elves work any harder," I replied with the cheeky smile

With that I opened her a Butterbeer and opened one for myself and said

"Cheers," I didn't know what to though

"To us." Hermione finished for me

We drank and had a few pasties and then I pulled her over to the pillows and began talking

"Listen, Hermione…" I wasn't sure how she was going to take this

"Yeah, Fred?" Her smile faded a bit

"I'm not sure how to say this," I continued

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked, I could see tears forming in her eyes

I was shocked

"What?! No! Of course not! I love you." I tried to make her feel better

It seemed like she had gone into shock

"What did you say?" she said quietly

That was when I realised what she was in shock over

"I said . . . that I love you," I stated in a matter-of-fact tone that she often used, I looked into her eyes as I finished

"You do?" she sounded confused

"Yes I do, more than anything," I continued

"Really?" she was insecure, she couldn't help herself being unsure

"Yes, how many times must I say it? I love you more than Charlie loves dragons, more than Harry loves being the hero, more than Ginny loves Harry, more than my dad loves muggles and more than Ronald loves food." I finished; I knew all my words were true

"You love me?" she asked a final time

"I love you." I answered.

"I love you too." She said while looking into my eyes

"What?" even though I heard, I wanted to hear her say it again

"I love you too." She repeated, then my trickster self took over I pulled her up lifted her and twirled her around

"What did you say deary?" I said quietly as I lowered her to the ground

"I love you." She whispered to me

"I love you too" I looked down into her eyes the lifted her slightly off the ground and kissed her. She was only 15 and I was in love with her and she was in love with me.

We spent most of the evening talking, and then I said

"Hermione, you must be getting back. I'm sure that my twin is bored of my brother's company," I helped her up and we left the room. Our clothes changing back in the process. I kissed her outside the portrait hole before we went in, knowing that it would be a while before I got another chance. She went in and I waited 2 minutes before I did. When I got in she was sitting with Ron in the corner talking and George was waiting by the stairs for me with an expectant look on his face

"Well?" He asked me pressingly, Hermione's head snapped up; I looked at her and smiled.

She looked down but I could see that she was smiling

"Tell you upstairs," I said and raced him up to our room.

{Hermione's POV}

"So either someone attacked Viktor-" Fred tensed beside me, I frowned at him

"And Mr. Crouch or Mr. Crouch attacked Viktor-" Fred cringed

"Then he ran off." I finished

"Or the Krum pig attacked crouch, hid the body, then stunned himself?" Fred added unhelpfully

"No, Fred. There wasn't enough time." I replied

"I'm sure there was," he pressed

"There wasn't." I confirmed

"Are you tired?" he asked me in a very caring tone

"A little bit," I answered, down playing how I really felt

"You should go to bed," He told me

"If you insist," I smiled at him, he could see right through me.

I go to the stairs,

"Goodnight, love." He called to me

"Goodnight." I called back to him

It was much later. I had woken up and realised I left my book in the common room. I snuck down to find it and I found Fred instead. He was working on stuff for the shop. I'm so lucky sometimes.

He looked up at me, smiled and then looked a bit worried

"We're going to try blackmailing Ludo Bagman." He said very seriously to me

"What? Why?" I sat down beside him

"Because he cheated us out of our money at the World Cup,"

"Right, try not to get caught. You could end up in Azkaban for that." I half-heartedly tried to talk him out of it

Bagman is a pig to try and rip my Fred off

"But so could he."

"It's your word against his," I continued

"Oh, 'Mione, sometimes you are just amazing. I'll love you 'til the day I die." He whispered into my ear

I feel a "but" coming on…

"But we're doing this, he ripped us off. And you really should not rip off the Weasley Twins." He spoke with and air of power

"I love you too, but right now I need to go to bed." I gave him a quick peck on the lips then started up the stairs.

Of course, I forgot about the trick stair and went tumbling backwards. Strong arms appeared behind my knees and the top of my back, he had caught me and was now holding me bridal style

"You falling for me all over again, 'Mione?" He smirked

"How did you know I was going to fall?" I asked him, incredulously

"I didn't, you were lucky, I saw your book and was trying to catch you before you left." He laughed at the pun

"I'm glad you did." I smiled at him then went up to bed.


	12. I heard your heart sang, Love

{Fred's POV}

As soon as George woke up we wrote the blackmail letter and went up to the Owlery to find Harry and Ron looking very guilty

"What are you doing?" I yelled, as Ron did the same

"Sending a letter," Harry and George shouted back

"O.K guys, I think we have established that you are both doing things that are very wrong and you should just pretend each other isn't here." Said a voice I loved,

I spun round to see Hermione leaning on a wall across from Ron and Harry.

"Hey, 'Mione." I smiled at her

"Hey, yourself." She said with a cheeky smile.

Ron was the only one in the room that seemed confused.

I didn't get to see her again until that night. She told me how she had played innocent when Ron had said they were blackmailing someone

"I said, "They wouldn't do something illegal would they?"" I stared at her

She stared back

"You know, 'Mione. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, ever." I kissed her on the forehead then she tilted her head up and kissed me on the lips.

It was more than a kiss. It was like the one in my dream. It set me on fire. I let my tongue slide across her lips, requesting access, which she granted immediately. My tongue explored her mouth while hers explored mine. It was like all I needed was her; she was the answer to ever question, the medicine to every illness and the resolution to all my prayers. She was the one that I would spend my life with. I decided that immediately. I wanted to keep going, but I would not pressure her to do it. I wasn't sure if she was a virgin or not so I didn't want anything to ruin us.

"Hey, 'Mione?" I whispered between kisses

"Yeah?" she had stopped

"Early start tomorrow, you need to get to bed." I said in my orderly tone

"And if I refused?"

"Then I'll just have to make you," I growled into her ear.

I picked her up ready to carry her to her bed then I remembered the slide trap

As we walked past the entrance to the girl's dormitory she said

"You missed my stop,"

I just replied

"Oh, whoops." And I carried her up the stairs of the boy's dormitory

I dropped her on my bed took off my shirt and jeans, leaving my boxers. She was in her nightgown already so climbed under the covers and she joined me, lying in front. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me

"Fred?" she whispered

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"I love you," she replied

"I love you too, more than anything."

And with that I pulled her closer and we went to sleep.


	13. I was in the Library

{Hermione's POV}

I woke up warmer than usual. I was in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. There was a weight around my torso, I looked down and saw an arm then I breathed deeply and noticed the warm, musky smell of one, Fred Weasley. I smiled to myself and tried to get up, his arm tightened and he pulled me down

He pressed his face into my hair

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled, but I knew he was smiling

"Fred, I have to go to breakfast," I muttered, turning to look at him "Pavarti and Lavender will wonder where I was!"

"Mhm, you could tell them you slept with me," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"Ha, right, like they wouldn't take that in a different way," I laughed

"Hermione, as much as I love you, and I do" A voice from across the room said loudly "I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry, George, you're twin-" I smiled at Fred "Won't let me leave,"

"Fred, let your girlfriend-" my stomach flipped "Go!" Lee said louder than George had been

"Guys, what kind of wingmen are you?" Fred feigned disgust at his roommates

"We love you, Fred, but your girlfriend has to eat," Lee and George said together

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Fred muttered as he looked into my eyes before pulling me down to kiss him

I felt him smile into the kiss, he felt victorious

"As much as I've enjoyed this," I leaned my forehead on his and looked into his eyes "I really need to go,"

{Fred's POV}

I didn't want to let her go but I did anyway. She rolled to the edge of the bed before sitting up and stretching. I sat up and leaned on the wall

"So tell me, 'Mione, what are you going to tell your friends about where you were last night?" I questioned

She turned her head and scowled

"The library." She said, dammit they would believe her

"You're not gonna tell them you slept with me?"

"Nope," She smiled at me, I faked being hurt

"Are you ashamed of your indiscretions?" I said to her leaning in

"Not at all, just the rumour mill, I can keep up the façade of being a two timer, a three timer is too much work"

She kissed me before turning and leaving, giving me a view of what I had, through her nightgown

I turned to face the other beds in the room to find Lee and George gawking at the door

"Guys!" I shouted, snapping them out of their no doubt impure thoughts of my girlfriend

Their heads snapped to face me

"Yeah, Fred?" The said together, hiding their guilt quite well

"Arms, Hands, Head and every other body part off!" I yelled, "She's mine."

"Sorry Fred," George said "Couldn't help it," he wiggled his eyebrows

"Yeah, me too, Fred." Lee continued, "I'm a man, and that's quite a woman you've got there."

I threw a pillow at him

"I know," I thought to myself before lying down and returning to my dreamland, I would get breakfast from the kitchen later.

{Hermione's POV}

"Harry is so arrogant sometimes." I vented to Fred one night after everyone else had gone to bed.

"First, he goes off into the forest with Viktor-" he tensed up

"O.K even I admit that was dim-witted." I continued

"Then when Sirius tells Harry not to go out of bounds he says that Sirius is out of line telling him what to do, because of what they did at school." I finished up, knowing Fred would ask . . .

"What did they do at school?" as if on cue

"Just ran around school as illegal unregistered Animagi with a werewolf, found every secret passage in and around the school and left a map to any future troublemakers to help them." I finished with a deep breath

"The Marauders Map?" he asked

"The very same." I replied

"We found it in Filch's office! Gave it to Harry last year so he could get to Hogsmeade." Fred continued

"I know you did, Harry had some fun that day, he messed with Malfoy." I couldn't help giggling when I remembered it

"Ha! So it was Sirius Black's Map? Who else?" Fred asked, I loved when he was curious, especially about thing that only I and a few others know

"It was Scabbers', Professor Lupin's, Sirius' and Harry's dad's." I explained.

"What a strange group," I thought to myself

"So it got back to its heir eventually," Fred smiled at the thought

"That it did," I smiled back at him

"Moody says Ron and I need to keep an eye on Harry, someone is out to get him." I continued

"Could you get hurt?" Fred asked in an alarmingly horrified way

"No, just keep and I on, not take a killing curse for. Though he is one of my best friends I probably would" I had to say it, it was the truth.

"Please, don't. I don't know what I'd do if you died." He said with so much sincerity that I almost cried

"Fred," I caressed his face "I won't die, not this year anyway."

I smiled at my attempted bravado and saw it have worked when he kissed me. He laid me down and hovered above me kissing my lips then from my hairline to my collarbone. I could almost feel his internalised battle of whether or not to carry on, so I stopped.

"I should go to bed now, Third Task practice tomorrow." I said, feigning tiredness

"Want to stay with me?" he asked, he was tired too, but there was too much hope in his tone for me to turn him down

"Of course, Fred."

Just then Harry came through the portrait hole with a look on his face that told me that I was not going to bed anytime soon. I gave Fred and apologetic look and he gave me an understanding look. Harry went upstairs to get Ron and while he was gone I told Fred that I was sorry and that I'd make it up to him after the third task. I kissed him, and let my lips linger near his then I smiled and said goodnight. He turn and walked to the stairs then turned back and said "I love you, 'Mione." I smiled at him and said "I love you too." He continued up the stairs, probably passing Ron and Harry because they emerged a few seconds later.

Harry, Rita, Dumbledore, Rita, Bertha Jorkins, Rita, Barty Crouch, Rita, Barty Crouch Junior, Rita, Winky, Rita, Hagrid. Harry was telling me the whole tale about what he had seen in the Pensieve and all I could think was how in the world Rita Skeeter, the cow, was getting her information.

{Fred POV}

Hermione, Ron and Harry were already awake practicing when I got up. I really wanted to talk to Hermione. The girl I love. But I knew that at this moment she needed to be with her friend. She could be saving his life right now. She looked up when I came down the stairs. Her look was apologetic. And I looked into her bright brown eyes and smiled, trying to tell her that it's was fine, that I understood.

She grabbed me one afternoon, and pulled me behind the same suit of armour that I had done to her earlier in the year.

"Come with me." She said mysteriously

"And no one gets hurt?" I added with a chuckle

"I'm glad you know the rules already, Fred." She sang as she pulled me along

We finally got where she was taking me. It was McGonagall's classroom. Complete with all the cushions Harry, Ron and my love were practicing with.

"So this is where you've been hiding." I said kissing her with deep desire

"Hmmm," She said when I finally released her "Someone's impatient today," she sang as she picked up a pillow and threw it at me

"Hey! I waited until we got here didn't I?" I told her in her very matter-of-fact way, catching the pillow

"Yes, I guess you did." She gave up. I loved to win. Victory is good.

I lifted her up, kissing her, and she wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried us over to the cushions then set her down and lay beside her.

"I love you." She told me, taking my hand

"I love you too." I squeezed her hand

"So where are my brother and my boy-who-just-won't-die-no matter- how- voldy- tries?" I asked her playfully

"I don't know, talking to Moody probably. He has The Marauders Map you see." She told me

"Do you worry about them much?" I asked her seriously

"All the time, mainly Harry. He's like a brother to me and every year he's put up against something wanting to kill him. It is entirely unfair."

"I love how much you care. You care about so much. And all at once too." She smiled at me.

Just then Harry and Ron walked in. 'Mione grabbed something off the desk beside her and threw it over me. Harry and Ron weren't looking when they walked in so they didn't see me straight away. In fact they didn't even seem to see me when they looked right at Hermione and said

"Good you're already here,"

I stood to say that I was just leaving but then heard her

"_Silencio" _I looked down at her as she whispered the spell and noticed her wand was pointed at me, that little minx.

Then I realised that I couldn't see my body. I could feel something on my head though. A sheet? Something soft. I sat on the cushions and stayed there through their entire practice. I loved seeing Hermione so strong.

Harry and Ron left for dinner but Hermione told them that she'd just clean up. I stayed under what ever she put on me and snuck up behind her, grabbed her around the waist and let her remove the silencing charm

"Well, love, that was some very good wand work there," I told her over her shoulder

"I'm sorry they came, I figured that they'd be gone for much longer." She sounded guilty

"No, no, not at all. I'm glad I got to see everything you've been up to lately." I kissed her on the cheek, gave her back whatever she had put on me

"What is that exactly?" I pondered

"Oh, it's Harry's dad's invisibility cloak." She said in a way that made me think she had known about this for a while

"Since when did he get one of those?" I continued

"For Christmas, first year." She answered nonchalantly

"Oh, right."

"I've missed you recently, Fred, A lot." She said, looking at her feet

"Hey, don't cry now. Soon, Harry will have won the tournament and everything will be back to normal. I'll have you all to myself again." I tilted her chin up and gave her a kiss

We walked out of McGonagall's class and we went back to the common room.

{Hermione's POV}

"It couldn't possibly be true," I thought to myself as I rushed to the library "It's so illegal!" I continued to myself

I saw two tall redheads in front of me and I jumped on the taller one's back.

"Hey, you." He said as he kissed me on the cheek

"Hey, 'Mione," George said smiling

"Where's the fire, love?" Fred asked me

"I think I know how Skeeter has been getting her intel." I said, I knew I was grinning like and idiot

Fred was supporting my legs and carrying me on his back

"And it's sooo illegal!" I was giddy with the excitement of finally getting her!

"Good for you love, I need to go to Transfiguration now though," He kissed me on the cheek and left with George.

I ran to the library and found exactly what I was looking for. She's and Animagus! A beetle to be exact.

As I entered the great hall for lunch I noticed that Fred was sitting with Harry, Ginny and everyone else. I noticed Mrs. Weasley and Bill were there also. I guess they'd have to wait before I told them about Rita.

"Hello, Hermione." She said to me stiffly as I sat beside Fred

My heart sank; she really did believe the stories that cow made up. Fred placed his had on my leg under the table and made circles with his thumb; he was trying to comfort me, it wasn't really working.

"Hello," I replied, knowing that my tone was quite sad

Fred looked at me apologetically I smiled at him. Just knowing he still cared made me feel slightly less sad

"Mrs. Weasley, you didn't believe that rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote in Witches Weekly did you? Cause Hermione's not my girlfriend!" I heard Harry say, shocking me out of my funk.

Fred had tensed up beside me when Harry mentioned the idea of me being his girlfriend. He knows that Harry is like my brother but it still bothers him that people think that I am with other people.

Mrs. Weasley warmed up to me after Harry said that


	14. Death to be rested

{Hermione's POV}

"Hey, 'Mione!" I turned to see Fred running towards me

"Yeah, Fred?" I tried to make it clear that I was walking with Ron and the other Weasley's. Red flag, red flag

"Sit with George and I? We need help with our bets." I knew it was an excuse, but I wanted to be with him

"Is it alright with you, Ron?" I turned to Ron.

I hadn't been spending much time with just the youngest Weasley brother, helping Harry and all, but I hoped he understood.

"Yeah, it's fine Hermione." He sounded slightly disheartened but I tried to shake it off

"Come with me." My boyfriend said mysteriously as he towed me ahead of the rest of the Weasley's.

He took me to two seats in the stands far from the rest of his family and wrapped his arm around me. It was very calming, he helped me not stress when Harry went into the maze. Fred, he was incredible. The one person I could always turn to.

{Fred's POV}

She was leaning on me. I knew she was nervous about whether or not Harry would die, but I knew that me being here was the right thing.

"They've been in there a while." She said just loud enough for me to hear

"I know, love, but it's a maze, it's bound to take some time." I reassured her

"Are those red sparks?" I said without thinking

Her head snapped up and there was a look of horror on her face

"Fleur Delacour has forfeited the cup," Bagman's voice rang through the stadium

I felt Hermione relax and lean back into me.

It was a while before anything else happened but when it did…

I was still holding Hermione. Krum had been brought back and Harry was still in the maze until

"Harry, it's Harry, Harry won!" was being shouted through out the stadium

Hermione stood up and cheered until she saw the Harry was holding a body

"Is that, is that Cedric?" She said disbelievingly

"Hermione, it'll be alright."

"No, Fred! It won't! Cedric's dead! Something happened! I need to go talk to Harry!" she shouted at me

"Shhh, shhh, shhh," I tried to sooth her. "Harry will be O.K Mad-Eye's taking him to the hospital wing by the looks of it. He'll be alright." I cooed.

She had come to me after seeing Harry in the hospital wing. He had been in a dreamless sleep. He had woken when the Minister of Magic had burst into the hospital with a furious Professor McGonagall. She told me that Barty Crouch Jr. had been using Polyjuice potion to pose as Mad-Eye Moody and that the Minister had brought a dementor that had kissed the imposter, basically killing him.

"So now, Voldemort's back, Fred. He's back. The war is coming." She spoke with so much force in her quiet voice I barely believed it was her.

"Well, love, I'll guess we'll have to fight together." I said, with a sense of pride at the word together

"What if one of us dies?" she said staring into the fire

"Then I'll make sure it isn't you." Staring into the fire as well

"I don't want to live with out you, Fred." She had turned her head to look at me

"I feel that same about you, if you died, there would be no me 'Mione." I said with a strong sense of truth

"I'll love you till the day I die." She whispered to me

"And me you Hermione." I kissed her on the forehead and just let her rest.


	15. Goodbye for now

{Hermione's POV}

The end of year feast was one of solemnity. There was black everywhere and Dumbledore's speech was in tribute to Cedric. When Harry, Ron and I entered Fred had saved me a seat beside him and George. I took it and Ron sat beside me.

As Dumbledore told us the Voldemort's talent of spreading discord was the one we needed to watch Fred intertwined his fingers with mine. It was under the table as only Harry and George knew about us. I pressed my shoulder to him slightly to tell him that I appreciate to comfort.

As we boarded the carriages to go to Hogsmeade station, Viktor asked me to come with him. I saw jealous burning in Fred's eyes but it was as Viktor pulled me away. When I returned I knew that Fred had been wondering what I had been doing with Viktor

"It's nothing for you to be worried about," I sighed as I got into the carriage with Fred, Ron and Harry and kissed him on the cheek when Ron was looking away.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah alright," He said like he didn't care, even though I knew that he did.

I slapped him playfully on the chair and he pounced on me. Harry didn't seem the slightest bit interested and Ron followed his lead.

"Hey, 'Mione," Fred leaned over and whispered in my ear

"Mmm?" I replied trying to be inconspicuous

"Maybe you should spend the train trip back with my brother and Harry. I think that they've missed you." He told me

"But, I want to spend time with you." I told him in a near frantic whisper

"I know, but I'll see you later in the holidays I'm sure." He smiled at me

"Alright," I said to the boy I loved.

{Fred POV}

On the train I decided to pay a visit to my brother, or more importantly my brother's best friend- my girlfriend. Not that my brother knew that. When I got there I saw a couple of Slytherin's leering in speaking in a very menacing tone. I heard the word, that he had used before to describe my Hermione; George heard it too- so we both hexed them

"Thought we'd see what those 3 were up to," I said with a wink to Hermione

"Interesting effect," George said as he followed me into the compartment

I sat on one side of Hermione and George picked up her cat and put him in his lap. The cat had always liked George more than me.

"Who used the Furnunculus Effect?" George asked

"Me." Harry replied

"Odd," George went on about the mutant spell he and Harry had created before moving the unconscious mess into and empty compartment

"Exploding snap, anybody?" I asked, pulling out a pack

I didn't really want to play but it was an excuse to stay in here with Hermione. It was after the 5th game that Harry asked whom we were blackmailing. They wouldn't give up; I was getting a bit frustrated so I said

"Alright, alright, if you really want to know . . . it was Ludo Bagman."

Hermione feigned disbelief while Harry and Ron were shock. George told them about Lee's dad and the bet that Ludo had placed on him. Harry thought he could give us our gold now but the goblins thought differently.

The rest of the journey was nice, I got spend it with my girlfriend and we got to talk while the others were yelling out over the card game. When we got off the train, Harry called my twin and I back for a moment and did something we would never expect

"Take it." He said as he held out his winnings

We refused, downright. He told us it was for the joke shop and if we didn't take it he would throw it down the drain. I couldn't take it so George took it and said there had to be a thousand galleons in there

"Just don't tell your mum where you got it from, although she might not be so keen to let you join the Ministry anymore, come to think of it . . ." He warned us

"Harry," I tried to get him to take it back but he pulled out his wand and told me he'd hex me and to buy Ron some new dress robes

Harry jogged to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione. My heart contracted in shock when she kissed him on the cheek, but I knew they were just friends.

"Harry- thanks," my twin said as I nodded, Hermione turned and jumped into my open arms and whispered in my ear

"Owl me," and she gave me a kiss while George stood in front of us blocking us from view

"Of course, I'll miss you, and I love you- more than anything." I said as I let her down

"I love you too," she said as she turned to meet her parents.

"Godric, I love that girl." I said to George when we were heading home

"I know, Fred, I know." George replied

"Who do you think will be our DADA teacher next year?" I asked, knowing this was the second Voldemort worshipper

"Hmmm, maybe we'll actually get Voldemort?" He said with a chuckle

"You never know brother, you never know." I finished with.


	16. Nightmare on Grimmauld Place

{Fred POV}

I awoke to a whimper from the room below George and mine. My first instinct as that Ginny had had another nightmare about Harry and that Cho girl but then the whimpering stopped and the room below was silent, that was when I knew it was Hermione. Getting out of my bed, cringing as the springs squeaked and the floorboard creaked I tried to get to the door without waking George. Because every step I took resulted in a creak I resorted to using magic on myself

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" I thought, nonverbal magic was one of my strong points I felt my insides become buoyant and look down to find myself half a metre of the ground

"Wicked!" I thought to myself as I floated to the door and let the charm off slowly. I twisted the knob stifling a sigh as I heard the parts of the rusted door handle rub against each other. Once in the hall I silenced the walls and apparated to the floor below, right outside Hermione's door.

As I opened the door I saw my girlfriend with the knees to her chest and her head in her hands, she looked up with a gasp

"Fred!" she whimpered, as her eyes filled with tears again

I walked of to the bed, I could tell that my face was showing all the worry I felt for her

"'Mione, why are you crying?" she let out a sob. Great, Freddy boy, you upset her more

"I didn't mean to upset you, 'Mione, I just wanted to know what was wrong so I could -" I tried to explain my ill thought out question but she cut me off

"It isn't you. It's me." She said quietly. Wait what? Save the situation Fred, save it!

"Those word are infamous for beginning break-ups 'Mione." I said making a joke

Her eyes showed only shock

"What?!" She gasped "No! It's me, it's Harry…"

"It's you and Harry?" I questioned "Since when?" Oh yeah Fred, be cool

"Not like that!" she cried, exasperated "It's everyone."

"''Mione" I draped my arm over her shoulder and pulled her into my chest "What was your dream about?"

"I don't think you want to hear about it… It's silly really," her façade of bravado was no match for the 5 years that I've known her

"You're Hermione freaking Granger, nothing going on in your brain is silly," I rested my chin on her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek

She sighed

"It was about the tournament…" She began

I leaned my cheek against her head and let her continue, she snuggled towards me

"But it wasn't Cedric that died… It was Harry," She her face was contorted into a grimace of pain and heartbreak that I had never seen on her face before, tears we now streaming freely down her face as silent sobs wracked her body

"Shh, shh, shh, Hermione. It's O.K." She wouldn't stop crying, I couldn't let her keep crying. Eventually it would reduce me to tear… but manly tears of course

"'Mione you'll wake Ginny!" I said to her

She looked at me, horrified, then sucked in a breath and breathed out slowly. When she was calm again I spoke

"I'm surprised you haven't woken her already," I said, trying to keep her distracted "Is she even in here?"

"I placed a silencing charm in the immediate area around my bed," She paused"

"Since the nightmares started." She said

"What do you mean "when they started"?" I demanded, as forcefully as I could without sounding mean

"How long have they been going on, Love?" I asked, softer this time

She started blankly at the wall

"Sinsebbaouma" she said

"Again, Love?"

"Since the beginning of Summer." She said, clearer this time

"How have I not known about this?" I asked pulling her as close as our precarious position would allow

"Owls in and out of Grimmauld were being monitored," She explained "And I only got here this morning."

"Right… 'Mione it's pretty late" I said as I noticed her eyes drooping

"Mmm…" She began to snuggle into me, closing her eyes fully

"Not that it's an unfair trade but…" I began "Mum you blow her nut if she found us in the same bed tomorrow morning, 'Mione."

"Mmm," She was asleep, or close enough, I extracted myself from her arms and stood beside her bed gazing at her

"Sweet dreams, Love." I brushed a stray hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

After levitating myself to the door and apparating upstairs and entering my shared room, I lay on my bed staring at the peeling ceiling paint and seeing nonexistent pictures in the mold. 'Mione had been having nightmares, real enough too. Harry saw Voldemort come back. As screwed up as that kid's life is, I guess the universe decided to screw him over a bit more. What kind of boyfriend am I? Not noticing my girlfriend's anguish about the subject, it had been tough on everyone. Granted, she'd only been here 12 hours and we'd been separated for 4 of them and cleaning for 5 of them that still leaves 3 hours for us to have talked, and for me to have made her better. I will never forget that look of utter heartbreak as she recounted her dream.

And there, staring at the crumbling ceiling, in a rotting room, in a hostile house I vowed. That never again would Hermione Granger feel that way again


	17. Choking on your Doxicide

{Hermione's POV}

"'Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione!"

Ugh, Ginny is up at an ungodly hour…

"Sleeping… Summer… Go away!" I mumbled as my body began bouncing as Ginny bounded onto my be, narrowly avoiding my ankle

"You can't sleep anymore!" She yelled at the pillow I had pulled over my head

"Sirius says we have to clean!" she whined

I feigned to have fallen back to sleep, Ginny saw through my act

"'MIONE!" she screamed

"WHAT?!" I turned over so quickly that Ginny fell from the bed

"If we don't clean, Sirius will order Kreacher to do it!"

Damn her. Damn her and her knowledge of S.P.E.W.

"I'm awake." I conceited

"Now get dressed!" She called to me as she pranced out of the room

"Don't push it." I muttered mutinously under my breath

I slouched over to my trunk at the end of my bed, mentally noting that I could never make it as a princess of Jenovia. Grabbing the first clothes that touched my fingertips I picked up a towel and made my way to the bathroom, forgoing knocking, as I was sure everyone else had already gone down to help out. Twisting the knob I found myself in a steam filled bathroom – and not alone.

{Fred POV}

Mmmm, hot water, moldy tiles… hot water. Mum thinks we're gonna help with the Doxys… Dear, Sweet… Naïve mum.

*Click*

Was that the door?

"Whoever's there, you should know this room is already occupied."

{Hermione POV}

"Whoever's there, you should know this room is already occupied."

I gasped

"Fred?" I asked meekly into the steam

"Shit, Hermione?" I saw Fred poke his head around the shower curtain

My face burned

"Hello…" I cast my eyes down

Fred, being Fred, tried to save the situation with a joke

"Come to join me then?" He said, the wicked playfulness gleaming in his eyes

"In your dreams, Freddie boy," I retorted, turning and strutting towards the door

I heard a faint

"If only you knew."

I smiled.

When I got out of the bathroom was when the panic hit me. I ran up stairs and slid down the door inside giggling, my face red. I had just been in the same room as an entirely nude Fred Weasley. My boyfriend. Merlin… I don't think that breakfast will be dull.

"_Scourgify." _I murmur waving my wand over me before heading down to breakfast.

{Fred POV}

'Mione was avoiding me. As simple as that, when I came down from the shower she only glanced up before her face glowed and her eyes were averted.

"Hello, everybody!" I grinned brightly

"Wonderful day isn't it?" I took my place beside George and started to spray the Doxys before pocketing them.

"Pst, Freddie" I heard George whisper

"Yes, Georgie?"

"'Mione looks flushed," He said

"What did you do?"

"Well," I began

"Let's just say my dear girlfriend found me in a…" I tried to think of the correct term

"Lack-of-clothes situation…" Perfect

"Let me tell you! It was a bit hot." I let my brother and his dirty mind toy with my words

"George I saw that!" I heard my mother's dulcet tone

"Put it into the bucket now."

George huffed and grudgingly dropped the swaying Doxy into the bucket where it lay still

Mum called for lunch and me all meandered into the dining room to find a feast had been laid out… yet again.

"I swear, mum" I said

"You are most definitely" George continued

"Making us fat" I added

"So"

"You"

"Can"

"Eat Us!" We finished together

I moved to the space beside 'Mione and grinned when I heard her breathe catch as I sat on the seat

"Fred." She nodded in my direction

"'Mione." I faked and hat tip and grinned at my glowing girlfriend

{Hermione's POV}

Fred began loading his plate with food. Weasley's never do seem to get enough. I served myself a small serving and began to eat. Everything was perfectly fine until Fred decided to put his hand on my leg.

{Fred POV}

I slide my hand off my thigh and on to 'Miones. I thought she had swallowed. I was proven wrong when she began to cough violently and her eyes began to water. I watched in horror as she began to clutch at her throat.

"'MIONE!" I shouted, along with Ronald while Harry stared at his girl best friend in horror

I leaped up and performed as perfect Heimlich maneuver, result in mashed potatoes all over the wall but also resulting in my girlfriend having a clear airway.

"Are you alright?" I asked sliding my arms around her waist and connecting my hands

"Not exactly, and no thanks to you." She whispered vehemently as she detached my hand from each other and broke from my grasp, before apologizing to the group and storming out of the room.

George had now recovered from his shock and was in silent fits of laughter as my eyes followed my girlfriend longingly out the door. As I sat back at the table, giving 'Mione time to cool down I noticed Harry's eyes were full of loss.

"You alright there, Harry?" I asked him across the table while his eyes were staring at the door that my girlfriend had just disappeared through

"Yeah, fine." He said, still staring at the door "I'm gonna go make sure Hermione is ok."

"You do that." I said, ignoring the twinge of jealously forming in my gut.


	18. Author's Note Please Read

Just a message. I have not "Discontinued" this story. I have around 3 unfinished, un edited and all around uninspiring chapters in the works. I don't want to upload anything that won't even register on the scale of "good" fanfiction. Also, I have recently started Year 12 which is Senior year in America, but here it isn't… I have another year after this and the workload and brain capacity isn't in sync. So I'm sorry for the… 4 month wait? I will TRY to get a new chapter up before March. Sorry!~RachelB.

P.S: Please review any ideas or suggestion, or just say what you think of the story so far. Sometimes, when I go like… a week without a new favorite I think that no one really cares about the story.

WRITTEN: 14/02/2013 (Valentine's Day.)


End file.
